


Worth More Than A Record Deal

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Band Member!Louis, Fluff and Angst, Hooker!Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a hooker, working the street corners to make enough money to live off of. He meets Louis, a member of a band struggling to get a record deal, when he moves in next door. They both take a liking to each other, but their relationship might not be as simple as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth More Than A Record Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Harry was young when he'd landed himself in his current position. Not quite eighteen yet, to be in fact. His mother had died and he and his sister weren't really on speaking terms, which was hard for Harry, because they had been so close as children.

That was how he had found himself homeless and jobless, and it seemed like no one was hiring anywhere, so he'd gotten himself dressed as nicely as he could and just sort of...Gone off to a street corner on the bad side of town and waited, not sure at all what he was doing, but hoping that someone would get what he was hinting at. And it didn't take long.

An older man, probably in his forties, had come up to him, and asked him how much, and Harry didn't really know what the going rates were for this sort of thing, so he'd asked the man what he thought was reasonable, and the man told him, and that actually sounded like an awful lot of money to Harry, so he nodded and then he and the man were on their way.

He wasn't exactly a virgin at that point, but he wasn't very knowledgeable with everything either, so he'd just sort of gone along with it, and he must have done well, because the man had given him more money than he'd said he would, and so that was how Harry had ended up as what he considered a rather well paid hooker.

It had been just over half a year since he'd begun, and he had his own flat now, on a not so bad side of town. It wasn't where all the wealthy people lived, but it was nice. Probably middle class. Maybe not even upper middle class. But still, it was nice. Nicer than his childhood home, really. His mum had been struggling when he was a kid, he knew that. They could hardly afford food, let alone a brilliant house, and so he had settled. But having his own flat was nice. He liked it. Part of him wished there were some other job that could provide him the money he needed, but after his first few months standing on street corners at night and looking through the papers and online during the day, he'd given up on finding any other job.

Harry was sitting in his flat late one afternoon when he heard a bunch of hustling and bustling going on next door. He peeked out his curtains and saw a young man, probably close to Harry's own age, carrying trunks and small pieces of furniture into the flat next to his. There were movers carrying larger things, and Harry chuckled as they struggled to get them through the door.

Harry figured it was probably rude to spy, but it wasn't like people didn't do stuff like this all the time, and if he was going to be living next door to this guy he might as well get a good look at him. He had hair the color of caramel, and he set down a box that seemed to be slipping from his grip, bending down and picking it back up again, and Harry bit his lip as his eyes roamed over the other lad's ass. It was nice. Maybe he'd take him over a house warming gift. That wasn't something he usually did, but if he was being honest, the only people that lived around here for miles were older people and he hadn't made any friends yet, so meeting someone new could be nice.

He waited until the new lad seemed to be settled into his flat before running off to his kitchen, looking for something to give to the other boy. He dug around his cabinets and around in the fridge, and all he really found was some Jello, which he would have to make. It wouldn't take long, though, or so the box said, and so he quickly whipped it up. He waited for it to set properly and then made his way out of his own flat and over to the one next door. He knocked quickly, and waited for an answer.

When the door swung open he was met by dazzling blue eyes and a rather confused looking smile that had his heart fluttering a little bit.

"Um. Hello." The other lad greeted.

"Hi. I'm Harry. Your new neighbor. I...I made you some Jello?"

"Oh." The other lad said. "Thank you. I'm Louis." He held out a hand, which Harry shook, and then took the dish from him. "Did you want to come in? I could make tea, or...?"

"I can't, actually." Harry said, noticing that the sun was setting, which meant he would be needing to head off to work soon. "I live just right....Right next door, though, if you wanted to stop by sometime? I'm usually home in the afternoons, so."

"Yeah, okay. I'd like that. I'll see you soon, Harry."

Harry nodded, giving Louis a small smile and a wave as he walked back to his own flat.

Once inside he let out a deep sigh and began to get ready for work.

000

It was five days before he saw Louis again, and he was beginning to wonder if he'd been too forward, and if maybe Louis thought he was strange or didn't want to see him again.

It was one in the afternoon on Wednesday when there was a knock on his door, and he hoped it would be Louis, but at this point he didn't expect it to be. It was probably the old woman who lived three doors down coming to ask him for sugar as she so often did. He apparently reminded her of her grandson and he was pretty sure she used the need for sugar as an excuse to come speak to him, which was nice sometimes, really, considering how alone he was otherwise.

He swung the door open, and there Louis was, bright blue eyes shining in the afternoon sun.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi, Harry." Louis held up the dish Harry had given him the Jello in. "I would've come sooner but I figured I ought to wait so I could give you your dish back."

Harry chuckled a little, stepping to the side to let Louis in.

Louis stepped slowly into the flat, looking around a bit, and Harry came up next to him, taking the dish and walking into the kitchen.

"You cleaned it?" He asked, examining the spotless dish.

"'Course. What sort of neighbor would I be if I didn't?"

Harry smiled, "You can...You can have a seat. D'you want something to drink? Tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, yeah." Louis replied.

Harry set the kettle full of water on the stove. As he waited for it to begin whistling he thought about how strange this really was for him. Aside from the old woman who always wanted to borrow some sugar, he hadn't spoken to anyone outside of his job since he'd begun it. He didn't really remember how to have a proper conversation with someone his own age. He mostly just knew what things to say to get people off so he could get out of whatever seedy motel he'd ended up in and get home.

The kettle began to whistle and he pulled it off the stove, pouring the hot water into two cups and then setting a tea bag in each. He carried them both out to the room Louis was now sitting in, and sat down next to Louis on the couch, handing him his cup.

"Figured I'd let you decide how long to let it steep for. I don't know how you like your tea."

"Thank you." Louis smiled, playing with the tea bag absentmindedly.

"So, what brings you here?" Harry asked, mentally kicking himself, because honestly, how cliche and ridiculous could he get?

"Um...You told me to come over in the afternoon." Louis said with a smile.

"No, I meant like...This building. What brings you to live here?" He said, sounding unsure of himself even to his own ears.

"Oh. Right." Louis said. "Mum kicked me out. Said she loves me, but twenty's too old to be sitting 'round her house trying to get my flop of a band a record deal. Forced me out into the real world and made me get a real job and all that."

"You're in a band?" Harry asked, interested.

"Yeah. Kind of a...pop-rock thing, I guess. I'm the lead singer."

"That's really cool." Harry nodded, pulling the tea bag out of his cup and taking a sip.

"Thanks." Louis smiled. "So, what do you do?"

Harry stiffened slightly. He should have known this was coming, "Nothing too interesting, really."

"Would you like to come hear my band practice sometime, Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened at the offer. He hadn't really left the flat other than to shop or stand on the street corner since he'd moved here.

"I'd love to, yeah."

"You could come to this Saturday's practice at six. We rehearse in my friend's basement, so."

Technically Harry should be out on the corner by six, but he figured starting late for one night couldn't hurt. So he'd miss out on a few hundred dollars or something. Whatever.

"Okay. Sure. Yeah."

"You can just...Ride with me, if you want. Just meet me outside at five thirty and we'll go together?"

"That sounds great, Louis."

"So, tell me about you then. We've talked about me enough for one day."

"There's not really anything to say about me." Harry said.

"Sure there is. You seem mighty interesting to me."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not."

"I can see it in your eyes. There's a story there. You don't have to tell me, but I'd like to listen." Louis told him.

Harry's heart tightened in his chest a bit, and he decided that maybe he could tell Louis a little about himself. Not his job, but maybe the rest of the story of how he came to be here.

"It's a bit of a sob story. Sure you won't want to leave?"

"I'm sure." Louis nodded.

"Alright." Harry began. "When I was seventeen, my mum died. My dad's been out of the picture for a while, and my sister was off at Uni. We were best mates as kids, and we loved each other more than anything, you know? We'd rather hang out with each other than kids from school. But as we got older things changed, and we don't talk anymore. So when mum died, I was all alone. I wasn't quite eighteen yet, but I was close, so no one took me away to foster care or anything, and if they'd tried I would've just run. And so I ended up here."

Louis was sipping his tea, watching Harry intently as he spoke.

"Wow. Tough life, then?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "S'pose you could say that."

"You have any other friends who know the story?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't have any friends period."

"Wrong." Louis told him. "I'm your friend, silly."

"We just met." Harry said.

"And that means we can't be friends?"

Harry shrugged.

"Of course it doesn't. You're nice and I like you, and you seem to think I'm nice and hopefully you like me. So, friends."

"Okay. Yeah. Friends." Harry smiled.

"I'd better get going, Harry, but you can stop by if you need anything, okay? And I'll see you Saturday."

"See you Saturday." Harry smiled.

000

Work was more tiresome than usual for Harry over the next few days as he anxiously awaited the arrival of Saturday, when he would get to see his new friend's band practice. He was outside by five fifteen just in case Louis decided to leave early.

Louis didn't come out until five forty however, and he smiled at Harry, his hands stuffed in his pockets, "Ready to go see how much we suck?"

"I doubt you're that bad." Harry told him.

"Yeah? Then why are we going on four years of trying to get a record deal and failing?"

"You just haven't found the right one yet." Harry smiled. "I'm saving all further judgements until after I've heard you play, just in case you do suck." He gave him a cheeky grin, and he was surprised at how easily he could talk to Louis.

"Let's get going then, yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, following Louis to his car.

It was kind of old, but it was in good condition. Harry wished he had a car. He supposed he probably had enough money for something cheap, but it was cheaper to take the bus and he was afraid he'd buy a car and then business would stop coming in and he'd lose his flat, and he couldn't handle that.

Louis' friend's house wasn't far, and soon they were there, and Louis was introducing Harry to everyone. And then Harry sat down on a dingy couch that was set up against the far wall from where all the instruments were set up, and the band began to play, and Louis began to sing.

They must have been doing original songs, because if there was one thing that Harry knew, it was music, and he didn't recognize any of the songs they were playing. They sounded good, though. Like, really really good. The drummer kicked ass, and Louis' voice was amazing, and the guitarist was absolutely shredding it. Harry really didn't understand how they hadn't gotten a record deal yet. They were amazing.

After nearly two hours of non-stop playing, they were finally done. Harry had clapped loudly after every song, but now that they were completely finished he stood up, clapping excitedly.

"What did you think?" Louis asked.

"Were those all original songs?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Yep." Louis nodded. "We write them together, the lot of us."

"That was amazing. You need to get signed. You have to."

Louis chuckled, "We're trying, Harry."

"Try harder." Harry was practically bouncing like a small child now. "C'mon, you've got to. The world deserves to hear this."

"You're mighty enthusiastic." Louis laughed.

"Well, what can I say? When I hear good music I get a little excited."

"Glad to know you think we're that good." Louis smiled, helping the rest of his band mates put away their instruments.

Harry looked at the clock, seeing that it was after eight. He really needed to get over to the other side of town and get himself on a street corner. He really really needed to go.

Louis came over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Care to join me for dinner, Harry?"

Fuck. He needed to go to work. He really needed to go to work. But dinner with Louis sounded like a really great time and maybe he could skip work just for tonight. Just this once.

"I'd love to, yeah."

"Come on, then." Louis said, and Harry followed him out to his car after they'd both bid the rest of Louis' band goodbye.

They drove to a little restaurant that Harry had seen many many times but never gone in and Louis parked the car. They got out and went inside, and the place was bigger than it looked from the outside. It was dimly lit and it just smelled fancy, really. Harry really didn't think he could afford this, especially if he was skipping work tonight.

"I can't afford to eat here, Louis." Harry whispered.

"Neither can I." Louis chuckled. "But I'm paying. For both of us."

"I couldn't ask you to-"

"You're not asking. I'm insisting." Louis said as a waiter came over to them, leading them to a table.

They ordered their drinks, and Harry simply got a water, not wanting Louis to have to spend too much.

They sat there, and they were both quiet, Harry mostly not sure what to say, and Louis looking intently at the menu. Harry figured he ought to figure out what he was ordering as well, so he looked at the menu, searching for the least expensive thing and found it to be some pasta dish that looked kind of boring, but he knew he'd feel awful if he got something that cost too much.

The waiter came back with their drinks and took their orders, and once the menus were gone, Louis looked up at Harry, smiling almost shyly, and Harry wondered why he had that look on his face.

"Harry." Louis began, voice soft. "I was wondering if maybe this could be a date?"

Harry knew his mouth had dropped open slightly, but he couldn't bring himself to close it, really. He would love for this to be a date. But when it all came down to it, Louis was an amazing person who didn't know enough about him to know what he was getting into asking Harry for a date, and he'd regret it once he got to know Harry better.

"Never mind. You obviously...Never mind." Louis said, sounding panicked. "Forget I asked."

"No, Louis. It's...It's not that I don't want this to be a date. It's just that...That there's a lot you don't know about me, and you'd change your mind if you knew. You wouldn't want to date me, Louis, I assure you."

"How can you know that until you tell me, though?"

"Louis, I shouldn't even be here. I should be at work. I should have gone to work."

"Why didn't you tell me that? I could have taken you."

Harry shook his head violently, "You couldn't have."

"Why?"

"Because that's one of the things you don't know about me, and I can't tell you where I work, Louis. I can't."

"Please, Harry?" Louis begged. "I know we don't know each other very well yet, but you can trust me, okay? I told you that the other day and I meant it."

"Promise me you won't walk out of the restaurant." Harry said seriously.

"Harry, I promise."

Harry was about to explain to Louis when their food arrived, and he was silent for a moment until the waiter was out of sight. Neither boy began eating, Louis looking at Harry with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, you already know how I ended up here alone. Mum died and all. But when I moved here there weren't any jobs available. Still aren't really. I was homeless for a few weeks, but then I...Then I started...Working the street corners. I started...I'm...I'm a hooker, Louis. I didn't want to tell you because you're the first friend I've made since I moved here and I didn't want to lose you so soon, but I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

"Harry, don't be ridiculous." Louis said. "Of course I still want to be your friend. Who am I to judge you for finding a way to make some money and buy yourself a place to live? Sure, it's not ideal, but you obviously don't enjoy it, and I wish I could help you, but the least I can do is still be your friend, Harry."

"Really?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Of course." Louis assured him. "And I'd still like for this to be a date if you...If you want it to be."

Harry nodded slowly, "Sure."

"Okay, good." Louis smiled. "Eat your food then."

"You're sure?" Harry asked, still a little shocked that Louis was as okay with all of this as he was.

"I'm positive, Harry. I like you. It doesn't matter what you do for money at this point. Maybe we'll talk about it more someday, but for now it doesn't matter."

"Thank you." Harry said, smiling a little.

000

A month passed, and Harry and Louis were spending a lot of time together. Harry went to Louis' band practice every Saturday and had deemed it his official 'day off', which meant more time with Louis. They weren't really official yet. They hadn't even kissed yet. Mostly they just spent all of their free time together and they might as well have just been friends, but it was enough for Harry.

They were at Harry's flat on Saturday after Louis' practice, and it had gone particularly well, and Harry was really set on urging them to keep looking for a label to sign them, because they deserved one.

They were curled up on Harry's couch, watching one of the few DVD's Harry owned, and Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry rested his head on top of Louis'. They did this sometimes. Cuddling like this, and Harry really liked it.

"M'cold." Louis mumbled.

Harry grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, throwing it over the two of them, and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, cuddling closer to his side.

"You're cozy, Harry." Louis mumbled, sounding sleepy.

"Are you tired, Lou?"

"Just a little." Louis said.

He must have been lying, though, because before the film was even over, Louis was asleep. Harry couldn't bring himself to move the older boy, and so he just laid down as well as he could, Louis' head ending up resting on his chest. He rested a hand on Louis' back and drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning his neck hurt a little, and he opened his eyes slowly, only to be met with bright blue ones looking directly into his.

"Guess I was more than a little tired, hm?" Louis said.

"Seems that way." Harry smiled.

"You're cute when you first wake up." Louis commented, trailing his fingers up and down Harry's arm.

Harry could feel butterflies in his stomach. Not just his stomach, even. They were everywhere. Absolutely everywhere.

"Harry, I'm gonna do something I've wanted to do for a while, okay?"

Harry nodded, and Louis brought his face closer to Harry's connecting their lips softly, and Harry hadn't been kissed like this in a long time, because as a general rule, he didn't kiss his clients, and on the rare occasions when he did it wasn't soft and sweet and full of any emotion other than lust.

Louis moved his lips against Harry's slowly, and Harry matched his rhythm, nearly smiling into the kiss. After a moment or two, Louis pulled back, smiling widely.

"I think I should have done that sooner."

"I think so, too." Harry smiled.

"I just didn't want you to think things were moving too fast, you know?" Louis said, setting his head back down on Harry's chest, trailing his fingers lightly over Harry's abdomen. "I want you to be, like, comfortable or whatever."

Harry smiled, because he'd been afraid Louis hadn't kissed him because he was a hooker, and who really wanted to kiss a hooker? Harry didn't think he would. But in fact it had been because Louis was worried about how Harry felt about it all.

"I really really like you, Lou. Did you know that?"

"I think I did, Harry." Louis smiled.

000

Louis was sitting alone in his flat eating breakfast before work the week after his and Harry's first kiss, and there was a loud knock on the door. He went to answer it and saw Harry standing there excitedly.

"Guess where I've just come from!"

"Where?" Louis asked, laughing softly as Harry rushed into his flat.

"A job interview!"

"No way!" Louis yelled, clapping his hands together.

"Yeah, Lou." Harry beamed. "I'm gonna be a waiter at that restaurant you took me to on our first date. They were hiring and I took a chance and went in and I got the job, Louis. I got the job!"

"I didn't even know you were looking."

"I didn't want to tell you in case it didn't work out, but I didn't want to keep doing what I've been doing, Louis. Not now that I have you, you know? I didn't want to do that to you, and I wasn't really working to my full ability because I was just thinking about you and how much I'd be hurting if I were in your position and I didn't want that stupid job to end up ruining us." Harry said. "There...there is an us, right? We haven't really talked about it. I'm not just jumping to conclusions, am I?"

"Of course there's an us." Louis smiled. "And you've got yourself a job!" Louis squeaked, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him happily.

Louis had understood Harry's situation. He'd been sympathetic of it, and he wasn't going to ask Harry to quit his job. He couldn't do that to him. He needed money and that was the only way he could get it, and Louis was going to support him. But he had a real job now and that made everything so much easier and Louis was so happy for him, because he knew that Harry could be so much more than a hooker. Knew that Harry wanted more for himself than working a street corner. And now he could get it.

"I've got to go to work now, Harry." Louis told him. "But I'm so proud of you. I'm so happy for you!"

"I'll see you when you get home from work then? Since I've got myself a real job now I'll be home. And I don't start work until tomorrow."

"I'll see you then, Harry." Louis smiled.

000

When Louis got home from work he went straight to Harry's flat, knocking on the door happily and waiting for Harry to answer.

When the door opened he held up a bottle of wine, smiling brightly, "Surprise! I brought the fanciest cheap wine I could find."

"You didn't have to do that, Louis." Harry told him.

"But I wanted to." Louis chuckled. "Are you going to invite me in or what?"

"Obviously." Harry smiled. "Come in, Louis."

"Thank you, kind sir." Louis joked, and Harry smacked him lightly on the arm.

"I don't even have wine glasses." Harry told him. "I don't really drink."

"We'll just drink out of the bottle, then." Louis smiled, plopping down on the couch.

Harry sat next to him, and Louis cuddled up to Harry's side. They each took a few sips of the wine and then set the bottle down on the table, neither one really interested in getting drunk tonight. They both had work the next day.

"I'm so happy for you about the new job, Harry."

"Thanks, Lou." Harry smiled. "I doubt I could've done it without you. I'd given up looking."

"I can't take all the credit." Louis smiled. "I know it must have been scary going to that interview and wanting the job so badly, and I'm just so glad you got it. I knew there was more to you than what you were giving yourself credit for, and now you can see it too, yeah?"

"I guess." Harry shrugged.

"You can accomplish a lot, Harry. I know it."

"Thank you, Lou."

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, nuzzling his nose into Harry's neck, causing the younger boy to shiver. Louis smiled, lifting his face up slightly and kissing Harry on the cheek. The curly haired boy turned to look at him, his eyes soft and happy looking, and he leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips.

"I'm really glad you moved in next door, Lou."

"I am, too, Harry."

000

Harry's first day of work had gone amazingly, and he was feeling quite proud of himself. His co-workers liked him and he liked them and all of the customers were kind to him even when he messed up a little bit, and all in all it was a great day. He was a bit more exhausted than he'd thought he would be, and he'd closed tonight, so he knew Louis would be home.

When he got off the bus he walked right past his door, knocking on Louis'.

"How was work, love?" Louis asked as he opened the door.

"It was good." Harry smiled. "Really good."

Louis took Harry's hand, dragging him into the flat and sitting on his lap in an extremely soft chair that he had in his sitting area.

"I'm so tired." Harry whined. "My feet hurt."

"You'll get used to it." Louis told him, kissing him on the nose.

"I really like everyone at work, though. They're all quite nice. Everyone seems to like me alright, too, so I think I'll like it there."

"Of course they like you. What's not to like?"

Harry shrugged. He still wasn't quite used to his whole relationship with Louis. He hadn't felt this way about anyone ever. He'd go so far as to say he loved Louis, but he wouldn't tell him that. Not yet, anyway. It was too soon.

He wasn't used to being liked and being cuddled and having someone to talk to every night. And he wasn't used to wanting to spend so much time with one person, unless it was his mum. He'd had friends in school, and he'd had people he'd dated back when he was in school as well, but he never wanted to spend every waking minute with them just talking about anything and everything like he did with Louis.

"I'm really glad I met you, Louis." Is what he settled on saying.

Louis' face was pressed against his, and he could feel Louis smiling against his cheek, "I'm glad I met you, too, Harry. And I'm glad you're turning your life around."

"Me too." Harry smiled.

000

A few more months passed, and Harry was spending more time over at Louis' flat than his own, and when he wasn't at Louis', Louis was generally at his.

It was early Saturday morning, and Harry was woken up by a loud knock on the door.

He stumbled out of bed, slipping on a pair of sweatpants and trudging to the door, opening it and blinking against the morning sun.

"We've got a meeting with a record label, Harry!"

"You and the band?!"

"Who else?" Louis asked, laughing.

"I just woke up." Harry complained. "Don't make fun of me."

"Well, get dressed. I want you to come with us so you can hear the news as soon as we do."

"What time is it?"

"Eight. The meeting's at nine, so you better hurry up."

"Alright, alright."

Harry quickly hopped in the shower, cleaning himself off and then getting out, drying off and putting on his nicest clothes, wanting to look good even if he wasn't the one in for a meeting. If he was with Louis he needed to look presentable. He didn't want to be the reason Louis' band didn't get signed.

"You look amazing." Louis told him upon seeing him. "Come on, I'll buy you breakfast on the way."

They ate breakfast in the car, and when they got there, they met up with the rest of the band. They walked into the large building, and told a woman at the front desk who they were and why they were there, and they were told that the manager of the record label would be there to speak with them soon.

When he arrived, he called them back, and Harry was left in the waiting room by himself, anxious to hear the fate of his boyfriend's band. He was pretty sure he wanted this for them almost as much as they wanted it for themselves, and they deserved it. They really did.

They were in there for ages, and when Louis finally came out, he looked livid. The rest of the lads left, and Harry asked how it had gone, already knowing the answer.

"I'll tell you when we get home, alright Harry?"

"Okay." Harry said, a little perplexed.

The drive home felt achingly long. Harry just really wanted to know what had happened. Why was Louis so upset, and why couldn't he just explain it there?

They arrived in the parking lot of their building, and Harry followed Louis to his flat. Once they were inside, Louis sat down on the couch, signaling for Harry to sit next to him.

Harry sat down and Louis looked at him, eyes serious.

"The guy's a creep, Harry." Louis sighed. "He said...He said he knew who you were. That you had some sort of reputation, and that he'd only sign us if you...If you shag him. He said that's the only way, Harry."

Harry's heart dropped into his stomach. He wanted Louis' band to get signed more than anything. He knew it was all Louis had wanted for so many years. But he didn't want to do this. He'd just finally gotten out of that business and now he was being asked to go back in? He felt sick to his stomach and he didn't know what to say. He didn't think Louis would want him to do it, but if he did he knew that he would, because he loved Louis, and he wanted him to be happy and he wanted his dreams to come true, and if he could help make that happen, he would. If Louis asked him to, he'd do it.

"Louis." Harry began. "Do you want me to?"

Louis was silent, biting his lip.

"I know you want a record deal more than anything, Lou. Just...Ask me to do it and I will. Just ask me."

Louis looked up at Harry through his long eyelashes, still biting his lip, "Would you?" He whispered. "Will you please, Harry?"

Harry was sure he could feel his heart breaking in that moment. Because he loved Louis enough to do this for him, but he had hoped that Louis loved him enough to tell him not to. He knew that a record deal was important to Louis, but he had hoped he was at least as important.

"Okay." Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll do it."

"I'll just...I'll call him and tell him you'll be in tomorrow then?"

Harry nodded, biting his lip.

"Thank you so much, Harry. This means so much to me."

"I know." Harry said, holding back the tears that were trying to form in his eyes. "I know, Lou."

000

The next afternoon Louis was in Harry's flat with him as he got dressed to go down to the recording studio to help him and his band get the record deal. He couldn't think about what Harry was going to be doing there, because every time he did he felt sick. What he needed to focus on was that Harry was helping him get a record deal. And he used to do this sort of thing every night. He made a living out of it. It wasn't a big deal for him.

When Harry left for the bus, Louis went back to his own flat. He was only there for ten minutes before he realized he couldn't let Harry go through with this. He'd worked so hard to escape from that life and here Louis was tossing him back into it. He was actually the worst person on earth, wasn't he?

He was letting his need for fame come before his need to keep the person he loved safe, and that wasn't okay. That wasn't what he wanted to do. And on top of that, Harry didn't even know how he felt about him. For all he knew, Harry thought that this had been Louis' plan all along.

He had to stop him.

He threw on a pair of shoes and ran out to his car, driving quickly down to the record company. He got there before Harry's bus was scheduled to arrive and let out a sigh of relief.

He was going to put a stop to this.

000

Harry let a few tears fall on the bus ride over to the record company, but made sure to stop himself with enough time for his eyes to clear up. He needed to look nice and do well if he wanted to get Louis his recording contract.

He got off the bus, walking towards the large building that he'd gone to with Louis and the band just yesterday. He had his head down, trying not to think about anything but the task at hand. He couldn't let himself think about how let down he'd felt when Louis had asked him to do this.

As he walked up to the building he heard loud footsteps quickly approaching, but he didn't look up until he heard Louis' voice.

"Harry!" He shouted. "Harry, wait!"

"What, Lou?"

"Don't do it."

"What?"

"I don't want you to do it."

"But you need your record deal." Harry said. "Don't be stupid, Lou. Just let me go."

"No." Louis said, grabbing Harry by the shoulders. "I can't let you do this."

"I used to do this sort of thing for a living, Louis. I'll be alright."

"But you don't want to do it. I know you don't." Louis insisted. "And I shouldn't have asked you to. I don't want to share you with this guy, and I certainly don't want to hurt you. And I know I hurt you enough by just asking you to do it, but I don't want you to go through with it, Harry. I was stupid to think that a record deal was more important than the person I love."

Harry stopped short, looking at Louis, making direct eye contact. Had Louis said what he thought he just said?

"You love me?"

"So much." Louis nodded, biting his lip. "Please don't do this just for me. There will be other record labels, but there's only one you."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it."

"I love you, too, Louis." Harry smiled.

Louis stood on his tiptoes, kissing Harry firmly on the mouth. He pulled out his phone, dialing a number and Harry stood there quietly, listening to Louis.

"Listen here." Louis said. "We don't care whether you sign us or not. You're not fucking my boyfriend. Don't interrupt me, you twat. I could get you arrested, you know. I'm not going to, so don't worry your ugly little face about it. But just know that my band and I won't be working for you." Louis hung up the phone and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist.

"Thank you for stopping me, Louis." Harry whispered. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Louis said. "I shouldn't have asked you to in the first place. I should never have even thought about asking you to do it."

"You were desperate, Louis. And it's not like I've never done anything like this before."

"Doesn't matter." Louis said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's okay." Harry assured him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry. More than I think you know." Louis squeezed him just a little tighter. "Let's go back to my flat, yeah?"

000

When they got back to Louis' flat, Louis pushed Harry up against the door, kissing him hard. He tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, and Harry whimpered into his mouth. He dropped his hands to Louis' waist, squeezing gently, and Louis began walking them back to his room, his lips never leaving Harry's.

When they got to his room, Louis separated their lips just long enough to rip both their shirts off over their heads, and they slipped their shoes off quickly as well. They fell back onto Louis' bed, and Louis ran his hands all over the expanse of skin on Harry's chest.

Harry and Louis had given each other a few blow jobs and hand jobs so far, but for the most part they were taking things slow, generally just cuddling or kissing. There was something desperate in Louis' actions now, though, and Harry sensed that they might be going further than usual, which he would be more than fine with.

Louis undid the button and zip on Harry's trousers and pulled them off, along with his socks. He pulled off his own trousers and boxers and laid down on top of Harry again, attaching their mouths once more.

Harry slipped his tongue out, prodding his way into Louis' mouth, and Louis moaned softly, rutting down against Harry, only Harry's own briefs separating their erections.

Louis removed his mouth from Harry's, kissing down along his chest and torso, flicking his tongue out to lick around Harry's nipples and over a rather ticklish spot on his side. He reached Harry's briefs and attempted to pull them down with his teeth, making it halfway before giving up and just ripping them off with his hands.

He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, "Can I, Harry? Please?"

Harry nodded frantically, "Yeah. Please, Lou."

Louis went slowly, lubing up his fingers and stretching Harry carefully. Generally when Harry was working, he'd top. That's what most men wanted. But he much preferred bottoming, and he was so glad Louis wanted to top this time. He relished in the feeling of Louis stretching him out, and once the older boy was satisfied with the stretch, he pulled his fingers out, kissing Harry gently on the lips before rolling the condom on and spreading more lube across his shaft.

"Ready, Harry?"

"So ready." Harry nodded, and Louis kissed him once more.

He inched his way in slowly, and Harry had never felt anything like this before. Had never had anyone so gentle or caring as Louis. Had never been with anyone who wanted to make sure that Harry felt just as good as they did. And he supposed that really came with his previous line of work. His job was to make others feel good, not the other way around.

And so as Louis thrust into him, slowly at first, and then faster and harder, Harry just let the warm happy feeling in his chest spread throughout his whole body. And when Louis switched angles slightly, hitting his prostate dead on, Harry let out a strangled cry, grabbing onto Louis' hips tightly.

Louis leaned down, kissing every inch of Harry's face he could reach and muttering over and over that he loved him, and Harry couldn't remember a time in his life that he'd been this happy, or felt this wanted.

"I'm close." He mumbled, biting the inside of his lip.

Louis took Harry's leaking cock into his hand and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Harry and Louis were both looking into each other's eyes, and Harry couldn't help but smile up at the slightly older man.

"Come on, Harry." Louis said, flicking his thumb over the head of Harry's cock. "Come with me."

And that was all it took. Harry came hard, spurts of white liquid hitting his chest as he cried out Louis' name, and Louis came, too, deep inside of Harry, letting a soft whimper fall from his lips.

When they had both come down from their highs, Louis pulled out slowly, tying the condom and tossing it into the bin next to his bed before flopping down next to Harry, wrapping his arms around him.

"I've never..." Harry began, not sure how to word what he wanted to say. "That was really...Special, Lou. That was really nice."

Louis nodded, and Harry was pretty sure Louis knew what he was trying to say. He rested his head on Harry's chest, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, and Harry was sure he was asleep, until he spoke.

"You should move in."

"What?" Harry asked, brow furrowing.

"You should move in here. Live with me. We spend enough time at each other's flats anyway. It'd be cheaper to be roommates."

"You really want me to move in?"

"I really really want you to move in."

"Okay." Harry nodded, smiling.

"Okay."

"I love you, Louis.

"I love you, too, Harry."


End file.
